My Miracle
by akisu-san
Summary: [oneshot] In the middle of chaos and terror, one girl found a safe haven from the most unexpected of people...


**Author's Ramblings:** Okay, I know I am treading on dangerous grounds, and if I offend anyone, please know I do not mean to disrespect anyone!

**_AKISU-SAN IS VERY SORRY._**

For those of you who are unfamiliar with the Rape of Nanking, I'll give you a brief summary:

The Rape of Nanking can be catagorized as part of the Sino-Japanese war. On December 13th, Japanese troops invaded andtook over the former capital, Nanking. After that, the killings began. Within six weeks, 260,000 Chinese were slaughtered. In a way, many people think of it as an Eastern Holocaust. In the midst of all the bloodshed, there was, however,the 'International Committee for the Nanking Safety Zone', organized by a small band of Americans and Europeans to rescue hundreds upon thousands of Chinese refugees. If you want to learn more about this event, you can go to your local bookstore and look under the catagory 'World War 2'. It's difficult for me to sum it all up in one paragraph, but I did my best. There is much more to it...

This fic is more like a break in between my 'dynamic duo' fics (lol, I'm referring to Satoe and Kenshin if you haven't read about them...)

**The Pitiful Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...I wouldn't mind it, though...(wishful thinking...)

* * *

For me, the terror began soon after that cold, overcast day in December. That was the day when tanks rolled into our city of Nanking. My family had a military background, but unfortunately, my father was out of town that fateful day, and my mother had already passed away when I was young. Dad had left me with a family friend and he told me to stay there and be obedient. So I did. Until December 13th, I had no idea as to what terror truly was. 

Since I came from a military family, I was already used to all the weapons and machinery the army used, including bayonets, tank, rifles, and even the first flying aircrafts, so when I heard the tanks rumbling down the dusty streets, I begged my father's friend to go outside and take a look. Still, for some reason, he refused my request. He told me to stay inside and ignore the conflict outside. It didn't concern us, so he said. I told him I'd never seen a Japanese man before. Nothing would change his mind.

"You could get killed," he told me.

Naturally, I was upset, but I was obedient. Still, my mind was constantly wandering outside wondering why on earth Japanese soldiers had come to our city?

Slowly, eventually, those thoughts bombarded me even more…but on different circumstances. Within merely two weeks, I had heard of hundreds upon hundreds of death filing the farmlands, blood tainting the rivers red, and corpses littering the streets. I couldn't believe it. There were rumors of soldiers raiding homes, killing families, burning crops, and even rape. My father's friend had replaced the wooden door of our house with bricks so that it resembled a smooth, unbroken wall. If you stayed in your homes, you ran the risk of being caught or raped inside, but if you went in search of the Safety Zone, you ran the risk of getting caught in the streets. That was why we disguised our home. Many times, throughout the day, I heard a scream of a woman, silenced by a blade and the horrible cackling of soldiers, horrified cries of men, and dear gods, children.

I wanted to know if these rumors were true. I actually wished to venture outside to see what it was actually like.

"You must have a death wish," my guardian whispered fiercely to me when I told him of my thoughts, "If you walk outside, you will be found, and you will be killed. These men are demons. They will no show you mercy, even if you are a woman or child." He told me they've stolen food from poor families, slaughtered and executed men in broad daylight, and even had killing competitions.

In my ignorance, I refused to believe anyone could do those sorts of things. I was naïve, I have to admit. I was young, only fifteen, and I had never experienced things like this. And because of that, it nearly cost me my life.

Despite all the horrifying stories he told me, despite all the warning he said, despite all the restrictions he had put on me, I, for this one moment, was disobedient. One night I crept out of bed, approached the wall and carefully removed some bricks, creating a gap just big enough so I'd be able to crawl through. It was a cool night, and at first, my heart pounded in my chest cavity at the 'adventure' I'd be able to experience…the excitement.

All that came crashing down on my like a collapsing building when I saw the bodies. Strewn all over the streets, I nearly screamed out in revolt, horror…disbelief. If only my throat hadn't of closed up from the stench of rotting carcasses and blood. God, the taste of foul blood wafted through my nose and entered my mouth, causing me to gag, to wretch. I collapsed right then and there, throwing up all over the streets, unable to stop. The smell was everywhere. I never knew something could smell so sick, so…horrible. Not only where there men, but, just as my guardian had told me, there where children's bodies slashed in half, the mutilated corpses of the elderly, and of naked woman. He was even correct about the raping.

This was hell, I finally realized, unable to move from my crouching from. This was true hell. The dead bodies littering the streets as if they were merely candy wrappers, and blood splattered across every surface imaginable and me…there in the middle of it all. I don't know why I didn't move. I _couldn't_ move, that was it. I was paralyzed at the sight. Heaven forbid, I should've moved.

At that moment, a group of soldiers rounded the corner, and by instinct, I gasped, grabbing their attention.

This was it, I realized. I'm actually going to die. What's worse, I'm going to be killed by these men. I'm never going to see my father again. I'll shame our family by my stupidity. I'll have caused so much trouble for my father's friend for he was supposed to protect me. I'll have ruined, not one life, but three. Only a miracle would save me now.

As these thoughts ran as a dizzying pace through my mind, I began crying, watching them come closer and closer. I was not sobbing, but silently crying, as if I had already accepted my death. I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so ignorant, so childish, so selfish; I'm such a fool!

One man bent down and grabbed me roughly by the arm, dragging me to my feet and then throwing me against the bloodstained wooden fence, cackling at my helpless position. I felt like the mouse in the trap we had caught once in my kitchen, looking up at us with poor, sorrowful eyes. The mouse was fortunate. I set him free. But I knew _this_ mouse wasn't going to be as fortunate as the one in the kitchen. Wasn't there karma for these sorts of things?

In the dim moonlight, I tripped over the body of a man and fell onto my stomach, knocking the wind out of me, causing the men to laugh even harder at me. So this was how I was going to die. Tall, menacing demons that posed as men, laughing at me, and then perhaps raping me, shaming myself even further. If I went to heaven, do you think my mother would even want to see me? Would she be too ashamed?

A began crying again, just at the thought. I think, that angered them, for one walked up to me and began kicking me in the stomach, causing the queasiness to return. I felt like throwing up all over again. The kicking subsided, but was soon replaced by a sharp pain at my head. The soldier had balled a fist in my hair and was forcing me up in that manner. I prayed that they'd just kill me now, quickly, just to get it over with. Most likely, they wouldn't be the case. He let go, but only to punch me across the face, sending me crashing against the concrete wall. Was it tears that ran down my cheek, or blood? So before, I died, I'd serve as a punching bag?

Panting, I lay in a miserable crumpled heap, furiously wondering how they'd kill me, when the soldier grabbed my shoulder and turned me over on my back. Oh gods, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Please, just kill me. It'd be better than rape. Oh, no, no, no, no.

I couldn't take it anymore. Now, I felt a surge of anger. How could these devils do this to fellow human beings? Were we just insects you could squash? No. I fought back. I finally found my voice, and began screaming, squirming under his weight as he tried to pin me to the ground. I spit, getting my own saliva on my face, I bit, snarling like a wild woman, I kicked, hoping to free myself.

Just when I though my attempts were futile, his weight miraculously disappeared and a instantly rolled over on my stomach, about to crawl away. The only thing on my mind was to escape. Escape the clutches of these men and run. If I were to be shot while running, I really didn't care. If I died, I'd die with my honor. I refused to be used as a twisted tool for pleasure.

Out of nowhere, the shining blade of a bayonet cut me off my path as it landed right in front of me, stopping me abruptly. I could see my reflection in the shining metal, looking fearful, desperate, but at the same time, determined. I froze there, staring at my pitiful reflection before following the blade upwards, following the line of a rifle, onto a hand that linked to an arm, which led to a shoulder, and then finally ended with a face.

He spoke something to the soldiers. I didn't understand one word of it, but I realized this man held some sort of power. He was dressed like an ordinary soldier, but the others seemed to respect the man, for they quickly shuffled away, leaving me with him. Oh god. If those soldiers _respected_ this man, what kind of demon was _he_? This was my punishment for being so stupid.

All was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke.

"_Daijobu des ka_?"

His voice was deep and surprisingly soft. It was not menacing, or harsh like the others. Still, the fear that was etched in my heart did not fade. The man repeated what he said, and of course, I did not know what he was saying. Finally, exasperated, he bent down and pulled me to my feet. His grip was firm, but his actions were astonishingly patient. Being well aware of the pain in my stomach, his grip acted more of like a support.

I did not stand to my full height. I hunched my shoulders, wondering wildly what _he_ had in mind for me. Keeping my eyes on the ground, I actually wondered if I should run for it.

What I was absolutely _not_ expecting was the fact that a gloved hand reached under my chin and gently tilted my head up, giving me a clear view of his face. The man was quite tall. I craned my head to look up at his smooth yet, rugged features, intense russet eyes, and an unruly mass of brown locks. Fitted snugly around his forehead, there was a red headband.

With a thumb, the man firmly wiped away the dirt and blood, that streaked my face and gave me a small smile that was unmistakably a smirk. He was smirking at me? Curiosity nagged at my mind. Strangely, I felt almost…soothed at the feel of someone stroking away the grime that dusted my face.

But all too soon, panic seized my throat as soon as he took hold of his rife, equipped with that menacing bayonet. I guess he must've noticed the fear that froze my insides and caused me to go ridged. No. Not again! I'm not going down without a fight. I finally decided that I wouldn't die without a fight.

As quickly as I could manage, I scrambled away from his hold and threw a punch at his stomach, catching him by surprise. When I withdrew, I studied his expression and it held…amusement? Yes, those brown eyes were laughing at me. Did he think my life was a game? Did these people actually find death and terror so amusing?

Unable to resist myself, I spun around and threw a back kick to his chest while I grabbed a rock resting at my feet and then chucked it towards his head, putting all of my strength into that one throw. The kick landed, and so did the rock, but this time, he caught me by surprise and actually grabbed my foot, locking me in a battle against balance.

Gritting my teeth, I fell purposely to the ground and he let go of my foot as if careful not to break me ankle. Once I was on the ground, I swung my leg across his own with as much force I could muster, an attempt to knock him off balance. To my delighted surprise, it worked, and he landed on his rump onto the dirt accompanied with a small yelp. Not even daring to smile in triumph, I scrambled to my feet and took off running, aware of the shouts he was directing at me. I could distinctly hear something like '_chotto'_ or something of the sort. Of course, I had no idea what he was saying, so I continued running, praying that the god's would give me a second chance to correct my stupidity.

Alas fate was not that kind. Around the corner, a group of soldiers made their way in my direction, and I panicked. No, please. Not again. I looked wildly around, hoping for a place to hide, but they were nearing so close, those soldiers would probably notice me.

But still, I would not give up! I would never give up my lif-

My thoughts were interrupted when a strong arm came out of nowhere and grappled me by the shoulders, a hand slapping over my mouth. I struggled in vain attempt as it pulled me into a darkened alley way, but I immediately ceased with my squirming once I saw the group of soldiers pass by, oblivious to the two hiding in the shadows.

He pressed me close to him; I could feel his heartbeats through his shirt. I knew he was scowling. I wasn't sure if it was directed at me, or the soldiers, but I prayed that it was at the latter. All too soon, I realized how badly I was panting from running, and from the adrenaline that charged through my body at the fear of being captured.

Slowly, his hand left my mouth, but his arm remained tight across my shoulders. He gruffly whispered something at me, and it almost sounded…like he was scolding me…berating me somehow.

"Baka janai ka. Ichido konna koto wo yattara, oretachi wa korosareru yo!"

It was a string of words that left me dizzy, along with the ache in my stomach and the pain in my back. His arms left my shoulder, but his hand had somehow found its way in mine.

"Tsuite iku."

With a slight tug, he began leading me somewhere. Needless to say, we weren't going at a slow pace. It was more like a run. Where was he taking me? Could I trust him? Well, I had no choice now did I? We ran for more than half an hour, stopping every so often to let me catch my breath. Still after all this time, I had absolutely no idea where he was leading me. Could he be leading back to a soldier's camp where they kept girls as military prostitutes? I've also heard of people being buried alive, or even burned alive. Some people were used as live bayonet target practices. Was that what fate had in store for me? Was that how my life was suppose to end?

Through my listless thoughts, I hadn't realized that we had finally come to a stop. I closed my eyes briefly, about to reveal what was to become of me…

…No…this couldn't be it. Why? Why on earth would…? I turned by gaze toward him and he tugged on my hand harder, bringing me closer to the destination.

Before me, stood a gate. To be precise they were the gates that led into the 'Nanking Safety Zone' where many people had fled to escape of the soldier's slaughter. During the day, as many people tried to make their way to this place, they were stopped by soldiers, many times getting killed or raped. So many victims had died trying to get here, and here I was, with the one man who was the least likely of all people to have brought me here.

I looked toward him, as if in disbelief, but he nodded his head towards the gate, a gesture for me to continue onwards. Looking from the gate to his face I really wasn't sure what to do. Of course I was going to enter the safety zone, but I…what about the soldier? He had just saved my life and I didn't even realize it. After all this time, I thought he was out to harm me, to kill me even. It truly felt like a dream. A kind Japanese soldier saved a Chinese girl's life in the slaughter of Nanking.

Taking something from his pocket, he wrapped in a handkerchief and pressed it into my hands, scooting me closer towards the gates. When I looked into my palms to see what it was, I realized it was money.

As I stood there under the gates of the safety zone, he turned to leave. I panicked once more, this time, under very different circumstances. I didn't want him to leave so abruptly.

"Wait!" I called out to him. Even though we spoke different languages, he understood, sensing the urgency in my voice. I was not about to let the man who saved my life walk out of it with my just gawking at him.

I wasn't sure if was going to stop or not, but he actually did. The man paused in the tracks before casting a glance at me over his shoulder.

As I approached him, he turned to face me fully and it was then I realize, I had no idea as to what I'd say to this man; I relied on instinct.

He gazed at me with puzzlement, though only his eyes showed it. The rest of his features remained stoic.

Slowly, I reached up, hesitantly at first, but I grazed his cheek with my fingertips, tracing this lines of his jaw and nose, and then feather-like over his firm lips, memorizing every detail of his roguish, yet charmingly boyish face. It was then I realized just how young he really was, barely in his twenties.

"Thank-you."

The words escaped my heart and fell out of my mouth. He nodded briefly, showing me he understood. Still, I knew a mere 'thank-you' would never be enough for what he had done for me.

The man slowly reached up and took my hand, still resting on his cheek, and returned it to me. I could feel my face flushing with crimson when I realized exactly what I was doing, so I stepped a little ways away from him while clutching onto the small parcel he had given me.

Again, he nodded his head in the direction of the gates and this time, I obeyed. I slowly turned around in my tracks and began walking towards my safe haven, but I paused in the gateway. Looking over my shoulder, I watched his tall, lanky form walking away from me and into the streets, finally disappearing into the darkness.

To many others, he'd become their savior... to me, he was my miracle.

* * *

**Author's Ramblings...Again...:** I don't know why I made Sano the hero in this fic. I guess the thought just came to me when I was stuck in that godforbidden car with my family while on vacation. (lol,those who read my other fanfics would know what I was talking about...) 

**A BIG thank-you to MissTeak**- a genius author and linguist. She helped me translate Sano's Japanese for me. Thank you, thank-you, thank-you!

_"Daijobu des ka?" -_(judging that I spelled it correctly) Are you okay?

_"Chotto!"-_ Wait!

_"Baka janai ka. Ichido konna koto wo yattara, oretachi wa korosareru yo!" -_ Are you stupid? If you do something like that again, you'll get us both killed!

_"Tsuite iku"_- Follow me

**Reference:** _The Rape of Nanking_ by Iris Chang

* * *

Thanks for reading! Flames are welcome...as well as reviews... 

Until we meet again,

Akisu


End file.
